Caroline's Best Friend
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: My heart hurts to think about him. Why must the pain to unbarable? I just want him to be here with me. My best friend! Hey guys this is my new story for more information on it just click on it and there you go
1. The Awakening part 1

**This story is a sequel to the story "wanderlust" by 1oooyears. This story is about Caroline having an imaginary friend who is Henrik Mikaelson. I have read the story and have fell in love with it so all rights to this story go straight to 1oooyears! This story will continue to when Klaus was in Ric's body and when Elijah was around before he was daggered! The original family are good including Mikael! I hope you guys like it! Oh and my other story Zach Salvatore's Daughter will continue I just need to fix it!**

It's been a couple of rough weeks but I've managed to survive at being a vampire. It's really hard not wanting to rip into a human but I've managed. Stefan is great teaching me everything there is to know but he wants me to eat bunnies and I can't do that. First off they taste horrible and second I like bunnies so I asked Damon who by the way is my real sire and he got me blood bags.

I found out that I like B positive blood it's my favourite, it taste good and you wanna know the best thing is that my mum knows and she is happy that I'm adjusting and that I'm safe. Today I got a call from Stefan saying that I was needed as we were meeting this new vampire who has lived with this Klaus guy. He knows him and knows what his weaknesses are and how to stop him so who ever this guy is he'll help us stop this Klaus.

I walk into the Salvatore mansion and walk into the living room there I see Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric and some other guy who I don't recognise.

"Hey Ric" I said and he nods his head at me in a greeting back.

"Hey Blondie I have a question for you" Damon's usual annoying voice speaks through.

"What Damon?" I said already annoyed.

"Who is this Henrik that you're so fond of?" His question set me frozen along with the new guy and for some reason Alaric too froze.

"I mean what's so special about him anyway? He's dead Caroline D.E.A.D, dead why are you still writing about this Henrik Mikaelson anyway from your words he is a ghost. That is completely pathet-"I didn't let him finish.

My anger got the best of me and I grab a stake and drove it through his stomach continuously screaming at him to stop saying those horrible things about him.

I stabbed the stake through the side of his neck and said to him sadistically "If you ever say those things about Henrik again I don't care if your Stefan's Brother Damon I will END YOU!"

I snapped his neck and ripped my old journal from his disgusting hands tears falling from my face like waterfalls. I turn back to everyone crying my heart out.

"I'm going home I'll meet this guy later but not today. Damon brought back the pain from me losing him and I hate him for it. Stefan if Damon does that again then I will kill him you got it" I didn't wait for him to answer I just run out of the house using my vampire speed and left my car there and went home.

A few hours later I was still crying my heart hurt but I had to go somewhere. So I quickly went to my bathroom and wiped my eyes and face removing any makeup and went to where Henrik showed me where he was buried.

I used my vampire speed to get there and when I found it I was happy again. I sat down in front of his grave and thought of all of our great times together like when he called me a special girl which made my heart soar. He is my best friend and I didn't want to lose him.

I got up and walked to the flower field that wasn't too far from Henrik's grave. There are many flowers there; there are sunflowers, orchid bushes, roses. There are even the really rare black rose there (A/N I'm not sure if that is a real flower but it is in this story) there are so many flowers here that it makes my head dizzy just looking at them.

It has truly been too long.

I pick his favourites white lilac flowers and made my way over to his resting place. I sat down quietly and placed all the flowers around his body, my tears never leaving, just falling down my cheeks and onto the soil.

I felt myself getting sleepy but I kept myself awake. I sang one of my favourite songs it's called Spring by Emma (A/N: This is a real song and its really good) Henrik used to ask me to sing it to him.

_Morning rays of sunshine through the window lighting up my face, turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space, all the trees and natures start to bloom so why do I remain? I remain remain waiting. I remain waiting. AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH. Trains passing by, me wondering why what the point of all this all now, I cannot move forward, my road is back to back, even though the time moves forward, my pain only grows stronger, even if I tried so hard, I couldn't see through that grey sky, would've been better if I hadn't of met you, it pains me to know that I let you, to walk away with all my secrets and my broken mind, if I could go back in time, I would go ahead and press rewind, and even if we tried to make it all right, I doubt it would be fine. Morning rays of sunshine through the window lighting up my face, turn around there's no one next to me it's only empty space, all the trees and nature start to bloom so why do I remain? I remain remain waiting, I remain waiting….oooohhhhhhhohoh The letter said I'm ok, I wonder I saw through my lies and blurred out writing when you read it to yourself, and I wonder is she like me? Is she stupid, naïve and weak….. _

I trail off to sleep feeling warm and felt like the entire dead are watching. I shrug my shoulders and go to sleep.


	2. Elijah's Shock and Klaus's Emotion's

1oooyears: that you for allowing me to make up a sequel and I will try to make it more intriguing for you.

Nkshamma: I hope that this was good enough for you and thank you for the review

Jade: Your awesome girl, I really love your support!

My favourite's thank you for your support and to my followers I love you guys it means a lot to me!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to see where I could go with this as my ideas where (ARE) never ending!

I couldn't believe my ears, this is the girl that my younger brother had mourned for. This baby vampire is the one my little brother thought as his one and only best friend. Oh my, this is not good; with Klaus coming this is definitely going to be even messier than I thought it was going to be.

I watched as the girl run out of the room with her super speed, tears streaming down her face. I felt something that I have not felt since Henrik's death.

Heart broken

My heart broke for the girl, this innocence child who has been burden with immortality at such a young age. She reminds me of my little sister, beautiful Rebekah.

I felt the need to follow her and I will but I need to deal with the matter at hand which is the doppelganger. I was about to say that we will continue this at a later date but something caught my eye, the teacher Alaric Saltzman.

He was looking at the girl with full curiosity, I also noticed that when the elder Salvatore said Henrik's name he froze just as I and Miss Forbes did. I wonder what he of all people could be curious about my baby brother.

That's when it hit me, its Klaus, Klaus has used his old tricks and used someone close to his target and put his soul (or essence as we are vampires) into Alaric's body.

I turned to the younger Salvatore.

"Mr Salvatore, I believe that now isn't the right time as your brother there has seemed to upset young Miss Forbes, I will return at a later date. I shall text you the details I shall be off Mr Salvatore" I didn't wait for his reply.

I turned to the door and was about to walk off but before I did I turn to Alaric or Klaus. I looked at him in the eye and he looked back, he smirked at me and I returned the smirk before I speed off following the scent of one Caroline Forbes.

I followed her scent to a house but she wasn't there but I smelled that she has felt and went somewhere else. I followed her scent and found that it lead to the woods. I heard singing from a distance and followed it.

The song became clearer as I ran faster and faster to it. I noted that Caroline's scent was also in that direction.

The song stopped and I came through and saw Miss Forbes asleep next to Henrik's grave. I knew what I had to do, I went to her and I gasped.

She was still crying even in her sleep, this girl has loved and depended on Henrik so much that it still hurts her to hear about him.

I pick her up and into my arms, her tears still falling down her face. I turn to leave but Alaric Saltzman (Klaus) comes out and looks at the girl in my arms.

"Elijah, I have met young Caroline before when she was just a child. She was having a tea party when she said Henrik's name. I all but demanded to know what did she say when she looked at something that wasn't even there to begin with. I stayed with her and introduced myself as Nik, I disappeared but I kept my eye on her for the rest of that month. She was always with him Elijah."

He continues on as he has a look that I have longed to see for 600 years. His face is filled with pain and I hate it.

"I remember waking up a few months ago feeling nothing but complete rage and hatred to Katarina, I remember seeing Henrik's saddened face I saw all of you and I know that we all, meaning you, Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Mother and Father. We were all angered by Katarina and I know that it's time we awaken our siblings don't you think?" he asks me and I'm left with shock.

After all this time he wants to awaken them now

"Niklaus if you are going to awaken them you must do it in your own body. This includes mother Niklaus." I say to him. He nods his head

"Of course brother"

We set off into the woods and into our new lives.

I didn't know if this was the start of our family becoming one again or if this is the beginning of a new future. into the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Niklaus leads me to a hold mansion that looks like it hasn't been maintained

I continued to hold Caroline as we enter in years. We enter the house and the house is even whose than the outside but with some cleaning it will be fine.

"Brother I have awakened out siblings as I promised." Niklaus says as he has holds the daggers in his hands I nod my head and walk to where my siblings are asleep. I look at them and see that they are starting to awake up.

Hold on Henrik my baby brother, I promise you Caroline will never come into any harm.

Reviews equals Love so please review they make me want to continue the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my ears, this is the girl that my younger brother had mourned for. This baby vampire is the one my little brother thought as his one and only best friend. Oh my, this is not good; with Klaus coming this is definitely going to be even messier than I thought it was going to be.

I watched as the girl run out of the room with her super speed, tears streaming down her face. I felt something that I have not felt since Henrik's death.

Heart broken

My heart broke for the girl, this innocence child who has been burden with immortality at such a young age. She reminds me of my little sister, beautiful Rebekah.

I felt the need to follow her and I will but I need to deal with the matter at hand which is the doppelganger. I was about to say that we will continue this at a later date but something caught my eye, the teacher Alaric Saltzman.

He was looking at the girl with full curiosity, I also noticed that when the elder Salvatore said Henrik's name he froze just as I and Miss Forbes did. I wonder what he of all people could be curious about my baby brother.

That's when it hit me, its Klaus, Klaus has used his old tricks and used someone close to his target and put his soul (or essence as we are vampires) into Alaric's body.

I turned to the younger Salvatore.

"Mr Salvatore, I believe that now isn't the right time as your brother there has seemed to upset young Miss Forbes, I will return at a later date. I shall text you the details I shall be off Mr Salvatore" I didn't wait for his reply.

I turned to the door and was about to walk off but before I did I turn to Alaric or Klaus. I looked at him in the eye and he looked back, he smirked at me and I returned the smirk before I speed off following the scent of one Caroline Forbes.

I followed her scent to a house but she wasn't there but I smelled that she has felt and went somewhere else. I followed her scent and found that it lead to the woods. I heard singing from a distance and followed it.

The song became clearer as I ran faster and faster to it. I noted that Caroline's scent was also in that direction.

The song stopped and I came through and saw Miss Forbes asleep next to Henrik's grave. I knew what I had to do, I went to her and I gasped.

She was still crying even in her sleep, this girl has loved and depended on Henrik so much that it still hurts her to hear about him.

I pick her up and into my arms, her tears still falling down her face. I turn to leave but Alaric Saltzman (Klaus) comes out and looks at the girl in my arms.

"Elijah, I have met young Caroline before when she was just a child. She was having a tea party when she said Henrik's name. I all but demanded to know what did she say when she looked at something that wasn't even there to begin with. I stayed with her and introduced myself as Nik, I disappeared but I kept my eye on her for the rest of that month. She was always with him Elijah."

He continues on as he has a look that I have longed to see for 600 years. His face is filled with pain and I hate it.

"I remember waking up a few months ago feeling nothing but complete rage and hatred to Katarina, I remember seeing Henrik's saddened face I saw all of you and I know that we all, meaning you, Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Mother and Father. We were all angered by Katarina and I know that it's time we awaken our siblings don't you think?" he asks me and I'm left with shock.

After all this time he wants to awaken them now

"Niklaus if you are going to awaken them you must do it in your own body. This includes mother Niklaus." I say to him. He nods his head

"Of course brother"

We set off into the woods and out into the edge of Mystic Falls.

I look at Caroline and I am shocked to see her looking at me. I smile at her which she returns she then looks over to Niklaus and back to me. She whispered a few words to me before sleeping once more.

"You're his family, please protect him"

I then vowed that I will protect him but not Henrik he does not need the protection, I will protect Caroline.

**I am so sorry for not updating in the last few months, I've been terrible and lost a few of my followers and I can understand why. I've started a Martial Arts called Hapkido, and I love it, but I keep hurting myself so I may have to quit. If anyone who is reading this I hope that s few of you do, do Hapkido, if you do hello my fellow brothers and sister's XD!**

**I promise that I will try to update as soon as possible, I've also had trouble writing this, trying to give the credit to 1oooyears and trying to keep his/ or her's story real and good, but I can see that I'm failing and I am sorry. I will try to get better. One more thing I will have trouble getting access to a computer as mine broke so that also is a pain. **

**I hope that you guys have at least liked the first two chapters, and PLEASE, I would really love some reviews right now. They keep me wanted to write and helps me know what I need to work on and get better at. I hope that you will enjoy my story.**

**Majority of the credit of this story goes straight to 1oooyears! **


End file.
